creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NathanLeachman/Archive 1
Hello! This is my talk-page! Hi there, I made some mistakes in the past but I am older and more mature now. I am ready to be a good member of this community and feel free to send me a message if you want me to give writing advice. Banned from Chat Hi there, Nathan! You have been banned from chat for 2 hours for repeated spam! If you think this is unjust, you may appeal on the banning moderator's talk page. See you when your ban is up! ~ Castiel's Nipples (talk) 19:56, April 29, 2014 (UTC) [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'I just can't believe']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'on what people say']] 23:12, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: I will review it when I have enough energy to do such thing. This won't take too long to happen though. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'I just can't believe']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'on what people say']] 03:21, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Of course, I will. Thank you for asking me :) GreyOwl (talk) 03:43, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Review I still really see no major difference between the non edited and the edited version of your story. The first few sentences really confuse me and ruins the mood of the story. I would go in and edit it extensively, but I really don't get to experience the plot of your story due to how it's written as of now. And, I'm afraid I would alter your story drastically if I were to seriously edit it. GreyOwl (talk) 06:05, August 31, 2014 (UTC) You have to ask an administrator to do that for you. Mystreve is one that comes to mind. Send him a message on his talk page. GreyOwl (talk) 06:09, August 31, 2014 (UTC) sleep paralyzed I actually just did some editing on your story. I think you have a good concept, but I can't guarantee that it won't get deleted due to its vagueness and some other wording issues. If it does get deleted, don't get discouraged, just try to improve. Some specific issues are that the creature description is vague and a little cliche. Also, the fact that he is able to fall asleep after seeing this is hard to believe, but I could let that one slide. I think you did a good job with the build up, and the realization at the end works well enough, but the lack of content is what hurts this story the most. You also spelled "paralyzed" wrong in the title, but an admin will have to fix that. Anyway, I hope this helps. As I said, don't get discouraged, no matter what. Keep writing. Jay Ten (talk) 19:48, September 4, 2014 (UTC) [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''You spin me right round, bby, right round]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|Like a record bby right round round round ;)]] 19:58, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Night of the Krampus Hey, Just wondering, are you saying The Night of the Krampus should be deleted for copyright infringement? Regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 18:41, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :Don't worry about it :) :It's been deleted now anyway, so it doesn't matter. :Have a good day, Underscorre - Talk to me 19:05, December 19, 2014 (UTC) *Poke poke* Hai c: I just thought I'd leave a message because I'm a noob here and I don't know anybody :p My name's Alexa and uhh,yeah I suck major at introductions xD I'm sorry I know that this is really odd of me to do this but y'know,throw all caution out the winderrr amirite? ;D (By the way,people have been dicks to you .---. I did a lil page scrolling -sorry for being a weirdo yet again- and man,these people are just a bit too harsh for my tastes.Welp that's just me xD ) Re: Advice Blogs It's open to all users, that being said, it still needs to get admin approval before it's added to the writing section and it really should focus on something not already addressed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:26, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :Look through the advice section to see what's being covered and how other people have approached it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:29, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: Wiki Chat Hi! Nah, I think it'd be a bad idea on the grounds that there was one here before and it was abused in every way imaginable (which is why it was removed). The way I see things is simple: people should be here for the stories first and foremost. Chatting is fine though, but it is best saved for the talk pages and forums. If anyone is here specifically for the wiki chat function then they are here for all the wrong reasons. That's my view on the matter. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!]] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| '''I'm going to be popular]] 02:52, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :I'd feel like I'd be lying if I don't admit that I was somewhat excited of the prospect of participating in the Wiki Chat upon creating my account, only to discover it had been removed (I ducked in and out of the wiki for quite some time before I ever made an account). Well, you still have their talk pages to contact them on. Though this wiki does seem to have a fairly low retention rate for users that stay after 4 months (at least in my opinion) so some of them might be gone, unfortunately. It's always a shame when that happens, but I'd say it is human nature to move on and to change hobbies. I hope you find them/they stayed! :Oh, I don't know. The wiki gets a lot of daily hits (submissions even, though most don't meet the quality standards) in my opinion. It'll be great to have more stories on here! I'm looking forward to them :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 03:04, March 2, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm looking over all the edits made last night so I'll slowly go through them all. I deleted the latest one. Thanks for keeping an eye out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:30, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :::The nature category is more for stories taking place out in the wild and/or featuring natural elements. The story you added that category really didn't feature either of those and was more geared towards death and giving a theory about what happens when one dies. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:46, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Crediting As long as you credit them: and the story doesn't violate any copyright rules. (This means you should focus on public domain, reddit, wattpad, quote, etc stories and not ones that are actually published. Additionally you might want to look to see if the story is already posted here and make sure it fits the theme of the site (horror) before uploading it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:01, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :That tends to happen when someone tries to edit it just as a page is being deleted (this time for pretty wide-spread punctuation, capitalization, grammar, and story issues). I re-deleted it and left it as is, it'll likely only cause a problem if they try to reupload it and another admin mistakes it for a reupload and bans them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:17, March 5, 2016 (UTC) ::You should really credit their username/name they put down (even if it's just on a first name basis). You can use this template: Name to create a link that re-directs to the original source to prevent confusion. So let's just use an example: would link back to the original and cite the author. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:25, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :::I corrected it, there needs to be a space between the URL and name. I'll review it after I finish going through the RA feed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:30, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Edits Putting this on your user page reveals your edit information (which I included in the application), note that article edits focuses on stories themselves and deletion of a story tends to remove any existing edits from that count (you have about 20+ edits to deleted stories). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:17, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :Having around 50 edits for almost two years of activity doesn't really set the best foot forward. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:22, March 6, 2016 (UTC) ::My opposition still stands due to your recent return, contributions, and edits. Maybe other votes and opinions will convince me otherwise, but for now, I'm still opposing given the facts. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:28, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :::I disagree using context clues. "I’ve always felt a forbidden lure to them. As if mirrors called to me." As for your most recent edit to remove em dashes, as em dashes and commas are interchangeable, I reverted that as well. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:53, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: Stylistic Choices NP. It's important that changes only be made when necessary, not when something could be made to sound better. It's not always clear the meaning that the author wanted to convey. ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 04:41, March 6, 2016 (UTC) The Hangman Due to your edit on The Hangman, when a story is hidden, add "?action=purge" to the end of the URL bar and that will fix the problem. ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 04:44, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :I'll take a look at the workshop story, please leave a header on talk page messages like this . : ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 04:50, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Marked for Review Due to your edit on this page, please remove the categories from pages when marking them for review. They need to be isolated from the other stories until they are evaluated. The categories can be added to the bottom of the page in between . So it would look like this: ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 07:59, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Re Hello! I'm doing ok, I hope you are doing great. Sure, I'll give them a look. It might be tomorrow before I get the chance to though as I'm getting ready to leave. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 17:38, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :I left some fairly lengthy feedback on it. I hope that I helped! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 01:57, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: Slow internet Well, no need to worry, as I've reverted your edit. I know, slow internet can strike at the worst possible times. ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 11:52, March 7, 2016 (UTC) RE: Blog Hey, Sorry for my ridiculously slow response, I've just been away from the wiki lately. You can create a blog post by going to . Hope that helps :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:24, March 9, 2016 (UTC) :Lines like this: " My shrunken, smiling face staring back at you in the bleached box. My shriveled hand waiting patiently for yours atop your towel." seem to imply the killer isn't human. If the author disagrees, they can correct it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:48, March 9, 2016 (UTC) :Likely mental illness. You can always check the genre listing for categories and clarification. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:51, March 9, 2016 (UTC)